Sasuke The Red Eyed Bastard
by Sakura.Uchiha.614
Summary: R&R "Twinkle twinkle cups of roman. How I wonder what you taste like. Up above on your pedestal so high. Like a savor in the sky. Twinkle twinkle little roman. How I wonder why I love you more then pie." "You idiot! That's not how the song goes!"


**Sasuke The Red Eyed Bastard**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

Sakura smiled softly as the wailing of the small child across the hall continued to grow more persistent. Stretching her limbs and arching her back she sighed as she pulled her tired body out of bed and started towards the door. The cool wood beneath her feet caused a shiver to run up and down her body as she exited her own room and entered her sons.

"Shh... Ryu you're going to wake up grandma and grandpa!" The pink haired teenager giggled as she reached for the ten month old. His small little chubby fingers reached out as well while her arms encircled around him. One arm wrapping beneath his bottom and the other hand settled over his silky black locks, running her fingers through them as she pushed his head down gently to her shoulder.

Ryu cooed lowly as his hands rested on her upper chest, his sniffles and whines dying down. Sakura giggled before kissing the top of her child's head. She loved him so much. The little onyx eyed baby boy was her pride and joy.

While most of the village pitied her for the life she had been given of being such a young girl with a baby, she was happy. She didn't mind getting up in the middle of the night to cradle him. She didn't mind having to stay home most of the time to take care of him. She didn't mind being a young mother to her little miracle baby. She wanted him. From the second she found out she was pregnant to the moment she was screaming in pain and cursing the world for such a painful way to give birth.

"Sakura, hunny? Is everything alright?" A tired voice called out from down on the opposite side of the house. Sakura jumped slightly and smiled when Ryu did the same.

"Y-yea! Ryu's just fussy." Sakura screamed back to her mother, rubbing her nose into the little boys hair and inhaling deeply. He squealed softly while pulling away from his mother with a goofy grin, looking up at her with his huge dark orbs. Sakura smiled sadly. "You look so much like Sasuke-kun." She murmured, running her fingers through his hair once more while her emerald eyes began to glaze over. The little boy watched his mother for a moment before cuddling his head into the junction of her neck, sighing softly.

"Maybe he's hungry?" Her mother continued to yell out, not thinking about the man that had to get up early for work. Sakura shook her head at the thought_. Typical mom, never really thinking_. She thought to herself.

"Maybe, but I just fed him three hours ago." She replied, rocking the baby back and forth.

"He is a baby. They need to eat all the time, Sakura. I've told you this already." Her mother scolded. Sakura rolled her eyes. She understood that babies ate a lot, but Ryu ate _all the time._ He was worse than Naruto! If he kept eating like he did he would be plump.

"Are you hungry Ryu?" Sakura murmured, smiling as her son groaned and started to pull at the area of her shirt that covered her left breast. She giggled slightly and nodded her head. "Alright alright." She told him as she began to walk back to her own room.

Sitting herself and the baby down softly on the bed, she began to arrange the blankets so they were wrapped around her and the small child. Laying her head down on the massive amount of pillows that littered the top half of her bed, she positioned Ryu so he was laying on her stomach face down. Moving the fabric of her white night shirt, she giggled as he gasped a few times before actually sucking her peak into his warm mouth. Smiling, she listened to her sons purrs of contentment as his eyes closed and he continued to eat.

"I love you so much." She murmured, running her fingers through his hair once more. She rearranged the covers so they were up to Ryu's shoulders and then looked up at the sealing as she rubbed his back with the hand that wasn't lost in his hair. _If only you could see him, Sasuke-kun. I know you'd love him._

* * *

"W-What do you mean you can't watch him!" Sakura shrieked her eyes wide as she watched her mother scurry around the room, picking up random items and shoving them into a suitcase. The little Uchiha sitting comfortably on his mother's hip giggled at her out burst and squealed in delight.

"Sakura, you know I love Ryu but I was just informed that I'm needed in the Village Hidden in the Sand. I can't not go." Mrs. Haruno sighed as she scratched the back of her head, hand on her hip as she tried to think of anything else she would need. Sakura frowned. How could her mother do this to her? She _finally _got permission to go on a mission and now the most important time she needed her mother to baby sit she can't? Why oh why was the world against her?

"B-but I have a mission with team seven and team ten and I can't _not _go either!" She whined, bumping Ryu up a little so he wouldn't slide off her hip. The little boy only laughed and began to tug on his mother's hair, playing with it while shrieking with laughter.

"Sakura, you're a mother now. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for your little ones." Sakura groaned at her mothers words and threw her free hand up in the air.

"I _always _make sacrifices! I haven't been on a mission since Ryu was born! I think I should be allowed this tiny request!" She screeched, her anger boiling. The room became quiet as her mother glared at her, completely as angry as Sakura at this point. Ryu, sensing the discomfort in the room, snuggled his face into his mother's neck with a sigh, as he always did when he felt something was wrong.

"Now you listen here Sakura Haruno." Sakura winced inwardly at her mother's use of her full name. That meant she was in trouble. "Don't you use that tone of voice with me. There are other people that can watch him; Ino would be thrilled to watch him. You and I both know that." Sakura gritted her teeth at her mother's suggestion.

"She can't have my Sasuke." Sakura murmured, tightening her hold on the boy in her arms. Her mother raised an eyebrow as her frown only grew downwards. She knew that Sakura had an infatuation with the Uchiha traitor and she also knew it had to stop. She had tried to convince Sakura to get an abortion when she was in the beginning stage of pregnancy, knowing that the baby wouldn't be good for her daughter's health, especially since it was also Sasuke Uchiha's child.

"What did you call Ryu?" Sakura blinked at her mother's question, and then looked down at the boy in her arms.

"I called him Ryu. That's his name isn't it?" Sakura asked her mother in a smart alic reply. Mrs. Haruno shook her head in disapproval.

"No, you called him Sasuke _again._" Her mother said coming closer to her daughter, hands out stretched for the baby. "Sakura, I know you love Ryu but listen to yourself. You're beginning to call him Sasuke more and more. You and I both know that's not doing you any good." Sakura raised an eyebrow at her mother's words, eyeing her suspiciously as she backed away from her mothers reaching hands.

"W-What exactly are you implying, Mom?" Her voice was hoarse and came out in a small whisper. She was afraid of her mothers answer. She loved her mother very much but she knew of the bitter feelings she had towards the man she loved; the father of her child. Ever since she had been informed of Sakura's pregnancy, she had tried to convince her to get rid of the baby before it was too late. It scared Sakura sometimes because deep down she had this fear that her mother would try to get rid of Ryu. And Ryu was Sakura's world.

"I'm saying that maybe it's time you gave him up Sakura. You want to be a ninja and you want to prove you're strong enough to take care of yourself although you have this child tagging along with you and he's screwing up your life. How are you going to move on and get over this Uchiha boy if you have his look-a-like on your hip twenty-four seven?" Mrs. Haruno asked her daughter sternly. Sakura's eyes widened as she snatched Ryu out of her mothers reach making the baby whine and whimper at the sudden movement that caused his head to move out of his comfort zone.

"How dare you!" The pink haired teenager screamed, moving away from her mother and towards the front door, not forgetting to grab her mission pack. Grabbing for the handle of the door she turned back to her mother. "Did _I _screw up your life mom? Is that why you want me to get rid of Ryu? Because _you _had _me_ at such a young age and decided to keep _me_ and therefore it screwed up _your _life?" Mrs. Haruno gritted her teeth at her daughter's words.

"I just don't want you making the same mistakes I made Sakura! You could have so much more!"

"I don't need anything more! Ryu is my life and I'm sorry I screwed up your life mom but Ryu is doing the complete opposite for me!" Mrs. Haruno laughed bitterly at her daughter while shaking her head.

"And that's why when Ryu pouts or scowls at something your face falls and her heart aches? Not because you can't give your child what he wants but because you see your precious Sasuke_-kun_ in his place? That's why you won't go out or meet any new boys because you look at Ryu and think you actually still have a chance with the traitor of the village just because your sporting around his son?" She took a second to catch her breath as she noticed her daughters shocked expression. How her emerald eyes were wide and tears were streaming down her cheeks. How her mouth was slightly agape, not knowing what to say. How her body was paralyzed and she couldn't move. "Yea Sakura, he's doing wonders for you! Reminding you constantly of the bastard that left our village in order to kill _his brother_. Face it! That child and that horrid man are _destroying you!_"

"Shut up!" Sakura yelled as the tears continued to leak down her face. Her mother and her son were taken aback by her out burst. "Just shut up!" She cried, clinging to the little boy she loved with all her heart who was now wailing, tears leaking down his face also. Sakura was breathing heavily as she looked up at her mother with disgust. "You sit here and say all this stuff about Sasuke-kun and you know _nothing _about him! He has _no one,_ mom! He has no one at all!" She screamed, choking on her tears as her mother was speechless.

"He's scared and alone! He doesn't know what to do with himself and he's afraid to let anyone in! After all, why care for someone if there's a chance the one person you cared about the most could come and take them away from you in the blink of an eye?" Sakura took in a shaky breath. "He tries to hide it. He tries to act like he doesn't care. But he does. He hurts more then anyone else, mom. He doesn't know how to deal with it.

While others call him a complete ass hole, a bastard as you put it, I see what's truly there. You all need to stop your damn judging and look closely because he's a human just like you and me! He feels pain! He feels love and he feels sorrow and hurt! Just like you and me!"

"But Sakura you have to think of yourself too. Your dying away inside because of him and I think it's time you got over hi-" Her mother tried to say but Sakura interrupted.

"I will _not_ get over him! I will _not leave him_ like everyone else! I'll die away until there's nothing left of me if it'll take his pain away. I'll do anything for him and Ryu! Don't you get it? I _love_ him and I _love _Ryu! I'm happy that Ryu reminds me of Sasuke all the time! I'm happy that Ryu is so much like her father that I sometimes mix up there names! I'm happy with this little boy because he means everything to me! He is Sasuke and me put together in one and I wouldn't give him up for anything!" Sakura yelled, squeezing the baby in her arms lovingly, trying to hush him a bit even though she knew it was no use. If she cried, he cried. She didn't know why but it was the way it was.

"Sakura-"

"I'm leaving. I'm already late and I'm taking Ryu with me. I'll be back for my things later because I'm not staying here with you and dad anymore. I'm tired of worrying that you're going to take my baby away. I'll go stay with Naruto if I have to. I'll find somewhere." Was the last thing Sakura said before her and Ryu were gone and her mother sank to the floor in tears.

Her cries were muffled by her hands as she continued to sob. She hadn't meant it to end like this. She was just suggesting, just trying to help her only daughter out of a situation. She knew she shouldn't have said the things she did and she knew that she had probably hurt her daughter worse then she had ever hurt anyone and it tore her up inside just thinking about it.

"You never screwed up my life Sakura." She murmured to herself, gritting her teeth and letting her tears fall freely. "I loved you more then anything and I still do."

* * *

"Sakura! Your late!" A much energized Naruto yelled with a grin on his face as he watched his pink haired team mate approach him. He was anxious to go, not being on a mission with team seven in a long time, even though it wasn't just team seven and Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji were coming too. It was only when the emerald eyed girl came closer did Naruto notice the little boy nestled in her embrace and his grin grew.

"Sakura! You brought little teme!" He squealed, running up to her and pulling the small little boy out of her arms. "Hey little teme! You are getting so big! Sakura must be feeding you that ramen I got you for Christmas! Good stuff, huh!" Sakura smiled softly at her team mate as she watched her son giggle and reach for Naruto's head band. Normally Ryu didn't take to anyone besides his mom, but he had a liking for Naruto and Sakura was glad. Naruto needed Ryu as much as she needed him. Being the closest thing to Sasuke they both had.

"Sakura" A warm voice called for her with a sigh. Sakura turned her attention to Kakashi who was standing beside the three members of squad ten. "You do know we can't take Ryu with us, don't you?" Sakura frowned at her sensei's words, looking back at her child and Naruto sadly. The blond haired boy caught it in seconds.

"C'mon Kakashi-sensei! There are way to many of us for this mission anyways and little teme won't get in the way!" Naruto tried to convince the silver haired man, pouting slightly.

"Naruto, we can't. It's the rules." Kakashi sighed, shaking his head. The blue orbed teenager only pouted more, running up to his sensei with the little Uchiha still in his arms.

"Please, Kakashi Sensei! Please!" He pleaded, begging with his eyes causing the rest of the group to role there own eyes at him. Kakashi scratched the back of his head, feeling pressured. He also loved the little bundle of joy cradled in Naruto's arms, but he had duties to with hold too. Part of him really wanted to say yes, knowing that Sakura probably couldn't come along if he said no.

"Naruto, we can't." He tried to argue again. Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"Fine." He mumbled, causing everyone to look at him in shock. Had Naruto just quit? That was strange. But all of a sudden Sakura smiled and giggled as she noticed what Naruto was doing as her eyes traced his movements while he set Ryu down on the ground. The little boy looked up at Naruto in shock but Naruto only smiled. "Ryu, Kakashi said you couldn't come play with us on the mission, what are you going to do about it!" Naruto asked in fake horror, causing the little boys eyes to widen in shock.

"Pwease! Pwease! Pwease!" The little Uchiha chanted sadly as he waddled his way over to the older man before him, latching onto his pant leg as he tugged with pleading eyes. Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Aww!" Ino cooed as she watched the little boy pout and continue to plea with the higher ranked ninja. "He's so cute!" She squealed. Sakura smiled, watching her son play the trick he played on her all the time. Ryu hardly ever talked but when he did it was mostly because he wanted something. But this little trick he was playing was taught to him by no one other then Naruto himself.

"Fine! Fine! He can come!" Kakashi gave up, putting his hands up in surrender. Naruto and Ryu squealed happily as everyone laughed. "But Sakura, next time you come on a mission with us, make sure you have back up baby sitters, okay?" He sighed while shaking his head once more. Sakura giggled before scooping her little boy up who only giggled and laid his head down on her shoulder.

"Okay!" She answered happily as she began to walk ahead, towards the village hidden in the mist.

* * *

Screams and cries for help echoed through the halls as the sick twisted group of men chuckled at the woman before them. The lack of windows in the small, cold hide out made everything seem darker then it was and gave off an awful feeling of hatred and loneliness. Soft thuds also echoed down the hall as a very troubled teenager walked them, hands thrusted deep in his shorts pockets and his eyes to the ground, trying to ignore the plea's.

"C'mon sweetie, just let me have a look!" A man laughed, causing the woman to cry harder. Sasuke gritted his teeth, feeling shameful for letting the event continue. As much as he tried to walk faster and escape this part of the hide out he couldn't. It seemed as though the cries and the men's laughs were fallowing him everywhere he turned until finally he had enough.

"Stop it!" He hissed, slamming the door to the room they occupied open, his expression deadly and his intention not far behind. The men stopped laughing and the woman looked up at him in surprise as the tears continued to run down her dazzling emerald eyes causing her shiny reddish brown traces to stick to her salty cheeks. Sasuke took note to her beauty, but ignored it and turned his attention to the sick men before him.

"What do you want kid? Can't you see we're busy!" The man that was on top of the small woman asked angrily, still keeping her hands pinned above her head.

"Yea, Why don't you go play with your little toys or something." Another man mocked, laughing sickly as he crawled onto the bed with the other man. Sasuke watched angrily as he began to roughly place kisses down her neck, biting her hard every once in a while causing the girl to shriek in pain. The men laughed.

"Please s-stop!" She begged, causing Sasuke to flinch at her desperate voice. She reminded him of himself, when he was younger begging Itachi to stop his madness.

"Get off of her!" He yelled again running towards the guy with his fist balled and ready to hit the man right in the face. He was close until another man grabbed his arm and twisted it painfully behind his back causing Sasuke to grunt in pain. The men chuckled. "You sick bastards." Sasuke murmured out while grinding his teeth together. The man laying on the bed, kissing the woman's neck frowned at this and look up at the younger male.

"If only you knew how good it feels kid." He informed him, going back to invading the woman's personal space making her scream again. Sasuke glared at the ground for a moment before looking back up at the woman. But instead of her being a total stranger to him, Sakura's face flashed in front of hers. Terrified and scared. His eyes widened and gasped lowly before noticing that it wasn't really her, but it could have been.

"I know how good it feels." Sasuke hissed out, yanking his arms away from the man who had a hold of him. They all looked at him in surprise. The man kissing the girl pulled away from her and smirked at the teenager before him. "But it's nothing worth having to stoop so low as to be called a scum like you all to achieve." He told them angrily. He watched as the man on the bed's face turned into an angry scowl as he pulled away from the girl who sniffled softly and tried to wiggle out of the other mans hold.

"Sasuke, is it?" The man asked, climbing off the bed. "Orochimaru's newest experiment. The last survivor of the Uchiha clan?" He waited for Sasuke's answer, but only received a glare from the Uchiha prodigy himself. The man smirked. "Well, _little boy, _just because you got your dick wet at such a young age doesn't mean you know everything. So get over it, embrace this as a lesson and get the hell out because I have needs that I'm about the satisfy with or without your perm-"before the man could finish off his threatful words he was eating Sasuke's fist.

"I'm not a little boy." Was all he growled out as his eyes turned blood red and after a good ten minutes all the men were unconscious. Deactivating his sharingon he turned towards the woman and got a better glance of her. She wasn't as young as she appeared to be at first glance and she seemed oddly familiar. She sat up slowly, shaking and sobbing as she looked at him with thankful eyes. "You need to leave." Was all he said, still not moving from his spot as he watched her intensely. Who was she?

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

* * *

"Alright, we'll set up camp here for the night. tent arrangements are simple. Ino and Sakura will share, Chouji and Shikamaru-"

"Me and little teme!" Naruto interrupted his sensei with a grin, ruffling the little boy's hair as he whined, trying to swat his hand away. "Wait, then where are you going to sleep sensei? There are only three tents?" Naruto asked clueless, scratching the back of his head in thought.

"Naruto, Ryu is sleeping with his mother and you are sharing a tent with me." Kakashi busted his student's bubble causing Naruto to frown and hug the little child in his arms closer to him, causing Ryu to cry out angrily. Sakura giggled as she shook her head. Naruto had been annoying her little boy for about an hour and a half now. Most of the day Ryu was fine with Naruto but now that it was late and way past Ryu's feeding and bed time the little boy was getting fussy and annoyed with nearly everything.

"But Kakashi-sensei! Look at him! He's going to sad if you take him away from me." Naruto informed is teacher. "Please! Please!" He begged giving his teacher the puppy dog eyes.

"No Naruto." He said sternly. Naruto only sighed and placed Ryu on the ground.

"Ryu, Kakashi-sensei won't let you stay with me! What are you going to do about it!" Naruto asked in fake horror causing the little boy to grin. Kakashi sighed and readied himself for the next move but was surprised when the little boy waddled his way over to his mother.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" He squealed reaching out for the pink haired woman before him. Sakura laughed along with Ino and Kakashi as Naruto sulked.

"Little teme! You traitor!" He whined, hanging his head down as fake tears ran down his face. Ryu giggled as he clung to his mothers shoulder once she had him in her arms again. Sakura smiled softly as the little boy yawned tiredly and settled his head into the junction of her neck while whining lowly, causing all attention to fall on him. A heavy blush covered Sakura's cheeks as Ryu's small hands grabbed onto her left breast and started to try and put it in his mouth, causing everyone around them to look away in awkwardness.

"Um... Sakura. I think little teme's hungry." Naruto pointed out, scratching the back of his head in discomfort. Sakura's blush only darkened as she turned around and started towards the tent she and Ino would be sharing that still needed to be put up.

"Don't worry about it Sakura, me and Naruto will put your tent up for you." Shikamaru called out, walking towards the girl's tent.

"Well that's awful sweet of you, shika." Ino teased, watching as He began to put it up quickly, Naruto jumping in with his own smile. Sakura smiled as she watched Ino and Shikamaru bicker lightly, reminding her of when Sasuke was apart of there team and he and Naruto would do the same thing.

* * *

"He's so cute." Ino murmured, watching the little black haired boy suck on her comrades' breast softly, his breathing heavy. She smiled softly as he made a small grunting noise every once in a while. The little boy was just amazing in her eyes. Everything he did was just wonderful. Especially the way he and Sakura interacted together. Ino envied it. Was having a child really this amazing?

Sakura glanced up at the blond haired girl that was seated next to her. It wasn't uncomfortable having Ino stare at her child as she breast fed him for some reason. It had always been awkward when her mom or someone from her family had watched, but not with Ino. It must have been because their friendship never really died. Maybe it was stronger then they thought and now it was showing it's self.

"He eats all the time. I'm surprised he didn't pull that stunt way earlier." Sakura giggled while gliding her fingers through her child's hair as she always did. Ino laughed.

"He seemed pretty happy with all the cookies Naruto was feeding him." Sakura giggled at her friends words and nodded. Both teens fell silent for a moment as they both just watched the little boy in Sakura's arms. "Why do you still breast feed him? Isn't he to old?" Ino asked lowly, looking up at Sakura for the first time in the last thirty minutes. Sakura shrugged.

"The milk is really good for babies. The sooner you take it from them the worse off they will be. I think the longest I'm going to go is a year and a half, maybe a bit less. I just don't want him to not be healthy enough, you know?" Sakura explained smiling up at the blue eyed girl before shifting slightly, holding Ryu's head in place as she did so.

"That makes since. But don't you think after he gets so big it'll be weird?" Ino asked. Surely once the child reached a curtain age it would be awkward breast feeding them, right? Sakura giggled as she glanced back at Ino.

"I don't think so. I mean, yea if you went for years and the child ended up to be like five or something then it would be kinda weird. But I don't know, it's different with a child that's yours. I can't explain it but nothing seems the same as what I would have thought it would be when I didn't have him." She explained, catching the nod Ino sent her. It was true though. Everything felt different then she would have imagined it. Ryu was a part of her, like a leg or an arm but more precisely like her heart. Awkward and weird weren't an option for their relationship.

Taking note to how the sucking of her child had stopped, she glanced down at the baby again and smiled when she realized he had fallen asleep. Easily and very gently she lifted his body up and away from her chest as she settled him down on the pillows she had brought, pulling her shirt back up afterwards. Ino smiled as she pulled the blanket over the little boy, brushing a piece of his silky locks away from his face.

"Well at least he didn't get your forehead." She murmured jokingly as Sakura giggled at her.

"It's not that big anymore." She informed her, acting offended. Ino laughed at her before laying down, Sakura fallowing suit. They were both quiet for a moment before Ino let out a heavy sigh.

"Looks like you won, Huh?" Ino asked, smiling to herself as she thought about it. Why fight with her anymore if she had already gotten the Uchiha all the girls wanted? Why fight over something that she had no chance for anymore? Not that she wanted to fight anymore anyways. She missed being best friends with Sakura. It was better if Sakura had gotten Sasuke anyways. She seemed more of what the Uchiha needed.

"I didn't win, Ino." Sakura murmured out sadly, cuddling up to her little boy more as waves of hurt started to envelope her. Ino turned to the pink haired girl with a raised eyebrow. "He might have given me Ryu but he still left. I couldn't make him stay even if I gave him the one thing that meant the most to me. He still left." She told the blond as her voice cracked and her tears started to flow softly down her cheeks. Ino glanced at Sakura with wide and sorrowful eyes as she watched the emerald eyed girl cry.

"Sakura, no one could have stopped him." She murmured as she also cuddled up to the little boy that lay in the middle of her and Sakura, throwing her arm over the child and the crying teenager. "But I'll tell you this Sakura Haruno." She murmured out, watching as Sakura looked at her with sad eyes, waiting for her to continue. "He could have had anyone. He could have given Ryu to anymore, but he chose you." Sakura smiled at Ino's words before hesitantly nodding.

"Thank you, Ino." And with that, a friendship was fixed and a new bond created.

* * *

Sasuke's dark eyebrow twitched slightly in annoyance as the blue eyed woman pranced around his room looking at everything and anything. A tiny part of him was regretting getting involved and saving her because now she wouldn't leave him the hell alone. Any normal person would have run out of this hell hole crying and screaming but not her! The one time he tries to help and he gets the Looney ones!

"You know, you could open up this window right here. It's really dark and gloomy! No wonder you never smile." She informed him, trying extremely hard to let the window to open, Sasuke scowled at her. Who did she think she was fallowing him to his room and literally forcing herself in? Now, as he sat on his bed with his arms crossed and a glare marking his features he watched as she gave up on the window and headed towards the shelves in the right corner of the room.

"You don't talk much do you?" She asked, turning her full attention to him as she waited for an answer. She frowned slightly when all he did was glare at her. "Oh stop your pouting and enjoy your company! I bet you never have any anyways because... well... just look at this place? Who'd want to come here?" She exclaimed, motioning all around her as she through her hands up in the air. Sasuke snorted.

"Hn" Was his only mumbled as he turned his head away from the female while puckering his lips in a spoiled brat kind of way. He was not pouting. What did she know anyways! Uchiha's don't pout!

"Hey, who's this?" Sasuke turned his attention back to the woman. His eyes widened when he realized what was wrapped in her fingers. He sprinted from the bed and yanked the picture frame from her hands staring daggers at her as he walked back to the bed, hiding the small item under his pillow.

"No one." He mumbled as he once again looked away a slight blush covering his features. The woman giggled.

"Your blushing, Sasuke Uchiha!"

"I am not!" He growled, glaring once more at her but she seemed unfazed as she shook her head.

"I think you are!" She continued to argue, walking up to the boy and trying to reach for the picture frame once more. Sasuke growled and swatted her hand away, causing a shocked look to appear on her features. Frowning, she tackled him onto the bed and fought against his flying hands and legs, trying to get the photo frame.

"What the hell!" He cursed trying to push her off. He didn't want to use too much force, seeing she was just a woman with no strength of her own. Finally getting tired of her being so close and pressed against him, he pushed her with just the amount of strength needed to get her off. He smirked to himself as her body weight left him but the smirk vanished when he found her hands gripping onto his shirt, pulling him down with her.

In a moments notice everything went slow. Her back colliding with the cold floor and his not far behind accept, landing on top of her. He cursed under his breath as he tried to set his hands up so he's body weight would be held up by them but instead causing his front half to turn slightly and then his lips were pressed against her warm ones. A feeling of disgust shot through him as he felt her warm flesh against his and all her could think was. _'This isn't Sakura.' _

Pushing himself off her quickly he whipped his lips on his arm, mumbling negative things under his breath. The woman just laid there, the picture frame she had tried to get clutched to her chest as she laughed and laughed, rolling around the floor in the process. Sasuke only scowled and crossed his arms over his chest in aggravation. This was the second time he was put into such a situation and he was pissed! First time being with Naruto and now with a girl old enough to be his mother!

"Why, aren't you the player?"

"Shut up." He hissed, glaring at her but his look softened when he noticed her face drop at his words. The way her eyes glazed with sadness and then the way her bright smile turned into a troubled frown. Looking down at his hands he cursed himself for being so mean. But he couldn't apologize. Not if he wanted to keep his Uchiha pride! So instead he turned towards her and sighed.

"My team." He mumbled, causing the woman to look at him in shock. He nodded towards the photo. "That's who they were. My team." His voice was low as he looked down at the floor a scowl still present as he thought of them. The woman took notice to the past tense of his words and looked back down at the photo.

"What happened to them?" She asked sadly, noticing the attitude change in the man next to her.

"Nothing. I left."

She hesitated for a moment. "Why?"

"Because the world isn't all smiles and laughs you know!" He hissed out, causing the woman to jump slightly and look at him with shock. "They thought it was and they probably still think so. The world is a bitter place. Dark and awful and they didn't know that. I got tired of playing pretend so I left to do something useful with my life." He shot at her, gritting his teeth as his anger rose.

The woman frowned and looked down at the photo. A pink haired girl was hanging onto Sasuke's right arm, cuddling into his shoulder with a smile as he scowled and looked away with his puckered pouty lips, hands in his pockets. While a blonde boy grinned goofily on his other side, giving him bunny ears and his other hand on his hip. An older fellow stood next to the pink haired girl with a book in his hand as his attention was focused on it. They all looked so happy, even Sasuke didn't look as bitter as he did now.

"Was she your girl friend?" She asked, pointing towards the green eyed beauty. Sasuke glanced over towards her, not that he needed to see who she was talking about. It was obvious she was talking about Sakura.

"No."

"Then who is she?" She continued to ask. Taking note to the girls beauty and smiling in return. Sasuke shrugged.

"The most annoying fan girl I've ever met." He hissed causing the girl beside him to look up at him with wide eyes. She watched with a gaped mouth as his hard expression started to soften a bit as he glanced ahead of him, staring at the wall. "She never shuts up, she's always right there clinging onto me and there wasn't a day that went by where she didn't annoy the shit out of me." He mumbled, shaking his head in aggravation towards Sakura. The woman smiled and her eyes gleamed as she noticed that he had more to say.

"But?" She offered, waiting to hear the good side of what he had to say.

"But no matter what she was always there. When everything was gone and I had nothing or no one she still stayed. No matter how many times I told her she wasn't worth it or how many times I rejected her she always came back. I thought I hated her but I guess I really never did. She held me together." He whispered, feeling venerable for letting this woman in. He didn't know what possessed him to tell her all this stuff, but whatever it was he didn't like it. This was not the road to power. He needed to get back on track.

"I bet she misses you." The woman said, running her fingers lovingly over the picture of the pink haired girl. Sasuke glanced up at her and narrowed his eyes at the way she was looking at the picture.

"You know her, don't you?" He asked suspiciously as he watched the woman look up at him with shocked eyes.

* * *

"I advice that we all split up at this point. We need the scroll that is located here." Kakashi informed, pointing to a small 'x' that was marked on the map he had drawn out in the sand. "It shouldn't be that hard to get in our hands. I'm assigning you with your tent partners for this. Sakura and Ino will stand guard since Ryu is with us and there is no need to put him in the middle. They could use him as a hostage and that would jeopardize the mission." He continued to inform, looking up at the young ninja before him to see if there were any complaints.

"Chouji and Shikamaru will take the East entrance while Naruto and I will enter from the west. You are not to fight with anyone unless it can't be avoided, understood?" He looked up at them all, everyone nodded in agreement. "Good, now let's go." He said, standing up from his crouching position and whipping his hands.

"Hey Sakura on the way home can Ryu sleep with me?" Naruto asked, pouting slightly as he held the small boy in his arms once more. Sakura sighed. Naruto was nearly in love with her child. He never left him alone unless he had to.

"Naruto, Ryu's never been away from me for that long. I don't think you can. He'll cry." She mumbled out reaching for her baby that was happily pulling on Naruto's blond locks. Said blond frowned but handed the child over anyways.

"I understand." He nodded, causing Sakura to smile at his maturity for once in this matter. "Me and Ino can switch tents and then we can share Ryu!" He screeched happily as he threw his hands up in the air at his brilliant idea. Sakura sighed and shook her head. Spoke to soon.

"Naruto your not switching tents, get over it." Kakashi informed the boy, flicking him in the back of the head.

"Ouch! Kakashi-sensei!" He whined, rubbing the lump his teacher had placed on his head.

"Alright! Let's move out!" And they all disappeared.

* * *

His black orbs stared her down, waiting for her reply. The way she was talking about Sakura and reacting to the picture of her was proof that she knew her Sasuke could tell. She definitely knew his pink haired ex-team mate. He watched her as she shifted uncomfortably and narrowed his eyes. "Well do you?" He hissed, angry at the lies she had been telling, acting as though she didn't know when she did.

The woman sighed. "I-"

"Sasuke-kun!" A squeal interrupted them from outside his bed room door. Sasuke gritted his teeth in annoyance before slamming his fist into the thick wood that separated him from his latest nightmare.

"What do you want, Karin?" He agitatedly asked, not making one move to stand and let her in. The blue eyed woman next to him just raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Was that Sasuke's latest girlfriend?

"Kabuto told me to come get you! He has something he wants to show you!"

"Tell him I don't want to see it!" Sasuke growled back. He hated how Kabuto and Orochimaru would send for him for such stupid things. They never took him seriously when he said all he wanted from them was to learn new battle techniques and things related to that. They always insisted on laughing at his anger when he came to see them for some stupid thing like a new experiment they were working on. What the hell did he care if they made a frog with five eyes?

"He said to tell you it's not optional."

"Tell him I just made it optional!"

"Sasuke-kun!" She whined, not receiving a reply from the Uchiha who only turned back to the woman before him.

"You have to leave, now." He told her in aggravation. He had to get her out of there before Kabuto came looking for him, as he always did when he refused to go see him. If he saw Sasuke had a girl in his room he wouldn't think twice on taking her and using her for an experiment of his own.

The woman hesitated slightly, but then nodded before standing up, the Uchiha doing the same.

* * *

The wind blew softly as the atmosphere remained quiet. The two kunoichi's scanned the area, waiting and watching for any one who would prove as a threat to their mission. The little boy, half asleep half awake, held onto his mothers friends shoulder as his eyes start to droop and his mouth hung open slightly. They had been on guard for nearly an hour now if not more.

"They better hurry up. Someone's gonna come eventually." Ino murmured boredly, running his slender fingers through Ryu black traces. She was literally mesmerized by the child, as everyone else was. He was just like Sasuke. But she could see Sakura in him too.

"Kakashi-sensei isn't stupid enough to dilly-dadall. Maybe something's wrong." Sakura said, still scanning the trees and bushes.

"This is a C ranked mission. If Kakashi seriously can't handle this then I don't know what to tell you about the old fat." Ino mumbled as she laid a small kiss on Ryu's head, smiling as he sighed and rubbed his nose further into her neck. Sakura looked over at her friend and son while smiling.

"Are you even looking for any enemies?" Sakura teased.

"O-of course!" She stuttered, blushing lowly at being caught not doing her job. Sakura giggled while shaking her head.

"You seem more absorbed with Ryu then the mission." She informed the blond as she giggled again. Although she couldn't really blame her. Ryu was a heart throb even at his age. Everyone always wanted to hold him when she did take him out in public or something. He was totally spoilt and he totally loved every moment of it.

"I-I am not!" Ino tried to protest but then sighed. "Just a little." She said lowly. "He's just so... Sasuke-ish?" She offered causing the pink haired girl to laugh at her choice of words. Ino blushed. "C-C'mon! You can't tell me you don't want to smother him sometimes! I'm just a stranger to him and I want to. Your his _mother_ temptation must be hard to not give into." Ino continued, snuggling her nose into the little boys cheek. Sakura smiled.

"Yea, I understand. This was going to be the first time I was separated from him, if my mom hadn't have backed out." Sakura murmured, eyeing her little boy. Ryu sensed it immediately and turned his half lidded gaze to his mother and smiled goofily at her. She smiled back.

"Do you think you would have missed him?"

"More then anything." Ino thought about Sakura's answer. Sometimes she thought that having a child would be awful. She had baby sited her cousin once and she had drove her insane. She had loved the little girl to death and was jumping at the opportunity to keep her for two weeks. But afterwards she never wanted to babysit a child again! How did Sakura deal with it? All the cries and pleas and begs?

"You must be a great mother, Sakura. I don't think I would be able to deal with it." Ino informed her as she looked up at the pink haired girl to give her a reassuring smile but instead a shocked look over took her features. "S-Sakura! Watch out!" Ino squealed.

"Wha...Ahh!" Sakura's agonizing scream overtook the air around them as a husky chuckle was heard. Sakura's knees hit the ground hard as twigs and rocks dug into her skin. Her head was throbbing and her teeth gritted together as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Mommy!" Ryu squealed out, wiggling in Ino embrace. His small hands reached out, clenching and unclenching as he tried to reach and grab at his mother.

"My, my, what do we have here boys?" A huge, ugly man asked as he stared at the blond haired girl with the child clenched in her arms. Ino was frozen, her eyes wide and her senses not working. All she could do was hold onto Ryu tightly as she stared ahead. There were six of them. How were they supposed to deal with six huge men? With Ryu none the less!

"I think we have a couple of very intriguing females and a very annoying child." Another man stepped in, eyeing the little boy in Ino's arms. He took note to how he was reaching for the pink haired girl on the ground and then a smirk overtook his features. "That little boy looks familiar to me." He continued, grinning as he watched the girl on the ground stiffen. "Why don't you let me hold him?" He asked, stepping closer to Ryu and Ino.

"N-No!" Sakura shrieked, swinging her arm around to try and make contact with the back of his knees, but instead the man twirled around and grabbed her hand forcing it behind her back. Sakura whimpered in pain as she froze.

"S-Sakura!" Ino yelled, not knowing what to do. If she put Ryu down to help her, they could easily take him and use him against them. But if she didn't put him down, they would hurt Sakura badly. It was a loose loose situation.

"Sakura, huh?" The man smirked, crouching down until his eyes were on level with hers. He smirked when he noticed the glare she was shooting at him. "Your kinda feisty aren't yea?" He snickered before bringing his pointer finger of his free hand up to her face and gently settled it on her lips, running it back and forth slowly. "You'll do." He whispered out as his laughter filled the air again. Sakura's eyes widened.

"We're done here!" The man yelled, thrusting the pink haired girl up into his arms and in a blink of an eye they all vanished. Ino's eyes widened as she looked around.

"S-S-Sakura!" She screamed. What was she going to do! All of a sudden she felt Ryu's small body begin to shake. Looking down, she realized that tears were streaming down his cheeks. Her eyes widened. "Ryu! It's okay! Shh!" She tried to shush him as she also tried to think of a way to find the others.

"Mommy!" He squealed. "I want mommy!" He continued to yell as he wiggled in her hold, breathing heavily as he cried and whined. Ino gritted her teeth as she tried to hold onto the little boy, her eyes starting to water as she tipped her head down.

"What do I do?" She murmured lowly as her own tears began to fall.

* * *

"What do you want?" An aggravated dark haired boy asked, glaring at the two smirking figures before him. He was seriously pissed about having to sneak the girl out and having to come visit these freaks for no particularly good reason. The snake man smiled at his newest project and motioned for the Uchiha to come forth. Sasuke hesitated, debating on giving a hard time or giving in, but finally decided the faster this was over the better.

"I have something to inject in you." Orochimaru told the Uchiha, still smiling evilly as always. Sasuke rose an eyebrow.

"I don't want it."

"You don't have a choice. You want power don't you?" The snake man asked, coming closer as his discolored hands clutched the small needle in his hand. Sasuke took note to how the liquid was orange and not very welcoming. But if it helped him become stronger so be it.

"Hurry up." He gritted out angrily, thrusting his arm towards the man. Orochimaru smirked before stabbing the needle into him, watching as the small metal broke the skin of Sasuke's upper arm and quickly injected the formula into the boy. Taking his arm back quickly, Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets before looking boredly at the two before him. "Are we done?"

"Always in a rush Sasuke-kun." The yellow eyes freak chuckled, shaking his head. "Yes, you may leave now." And with that, the Uchiha was gone. Smirking to himself, Orochimaru turned back to the silver haired male.

"What exactly did you inject in our favorite student?" Kabuto asked with a sly grin on his features, pushing his glasses up his nose slightly.

"Just my newest project. With the sharingon eyes in the blood line of the Uchiha's, I want to see if the off spring can harvest the powers I have created without perishing like other useless vassals." Orochimaru informed while placing the needle back onto the long table that kept all his test tubs. "In a matter of minutes his seeds will be infected with the powers particles and then we will have to wait to see what happens."

"What makes you so sure the boy will impregnate a woman so soon? He's not very interested in them at the moment." Kabuto laughed, taking note to the memories of the many girls who fell for the Uchiha at the sound base and how he ignored every one of them.

Orochimaru smirked. "I just have a feeling."

* * *

The soft padding of his feet skidding across the ground echoed through the dark halls. His eyes scanned as he took notice to the small muffled sounds that were coming from the hallway opposite from him. He didn't feel like wasting his time to see what it was. He was tired of this place and the people in it. Everything around him seemed to swirl slightly as his memories started to flood with the times he was with team seven. It was a lot better then this. It had made him feel a lot more whole.

"G-get away from me!" An angered voice sounded through the thin wall that separated him from the opposite hallway. He took notice to the girlish tone that laced the person's voice and the way the anger also covered up how scared she was. Hadn't they had enough today! Hadn't they learned to leave innocent women alone yet?

"Asses." He mumbled irritated, debating on trying to save another soul or just letting them rip the pore girl to pieces. He had already done a good deed today. He saved the weirdo that insisted on fallowing him around and getting on his nerves. Why save another? They'd probably just go and pick up a replacement afterwards and then he'd have to save that one and then the process would repeat it's self.

Turning on his feet to turn around and ignore the chuckles of the dirty old men and the cries coming from the spit fire of a woman, he stopped when a voice whispered out to him. _'Don't leave her.' _Jumping slightly, the Uchiha looked around him quickly, amazed that someone had been able to sneak up on him. But when he didn't see anyone, he grumbled to himself. It could have just been a side effect from the injections. About to continue to walk the voice called out again. _'You'll regret it, Sasuke. You'll regret leaving her.' _

"Your quit the wild one aren't you?" The sickening sound of the male from before filled Sasuke's hearing. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up in irritation. Turning around, the Uchiha angrily turned to enter the next hall and slammed his fist into the door, causing it to bust open and his angry scowl turned into a wide eyed shocked look. "Well well, if it isn't the know it all little brat that likes to destroy the fun around this hell hole." He mocked, laughing lowly as the onyx orbed boy stared at the girl before him, her doing the same.

"G-Get away from her." Sasuke finally hissed out, clenching his fists in anger as his teeth gritted together. How _dare _they. The men all stopped laughing as they noticed the dark ora that had fallen around them. Most of the men backed away, terrified. But the one that Sasuke despised more then all of them, laughed.

"My, my, Sasuke. I have this feeling that you know this little girl." He teased, taking his fingers and pulling some of the girls pink traces into his hand, running his fingers lightly through the tangles, causing the green orbed girl to pull away from him slightly. "You know-" He started, looking up to the Uchiha who's eyes turned blood red in an instant. "We could-" He continued, getting his face closer to his as his tongue slithered out of his lips and he ran it lightly down her cheek, causing the girl to whimper in fear. "Share her." He whispered the last part, smirking when the deadly ora increased extremely.

"Your a dead man." Sasuke hissed, disappearing in an instant as everyone began to look around frantically. Sakura glanced around, waiting for the Uchiha to remake his appearance. She couldn't believe it was really him. After all this time here he was, about to save her again. As he always had to do when he was part of team seven.

"Where'd you go ki-" The man began to ask but was cut off when a sharp pain went through his neck and blood spilt out of his mouth, running down his chin and dripping onto Sakura's cheeks, where she laid under his towering form. She wrinkled her nose in disgust as she tried to squirm away. In a matter of seconds, the mans body was on the ground coughing and jerking slightly.

"Who's next?" The Uchiha asked with a deadly tone, smirking evilly at the men who all stared at him in shock. In a matter of seconds they were all running out of the room in fear, remembering what had happened the first time. Served them right. How dare they touch what he had marked as his. She was too good to be destroyed by such heartless bastards such as themselves. "You okay?" He mumbled out, turning towards the girl he'd known for most of his life as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Uh..Y-yea." She stammered out. "Thanks." This felt awkward. She noted. Him standing there, staring at her with no emotion in his eyes at all while she sat there, her shirt slightly ripped at the neck as it fell lower on one shoulder, exposing the skin to the boy before her. Her hair was a mess from all her thrashing and tries to escape and her lips swollen from all the forceful kissing she had had to put up with. Sasuke felt his blood boil from the thought.

"C'mon." He told her, walking out of the room and down the hall. Sakura stared at him dumbfounded but lifted her bruised body up and fallowed the man she was deeply in love with. As they walked quietly through the halls, Sakura stared at the back of the Uchiha. She just couldn't believe he was here, with her.. Well, She guessed it was totally opposite... She was there with him. "In here." He murmured again, opening a door and allowing her to walk in first. Sakura bowed slightly in thanks as he held the door for her and then fallowed behind.

"Sasu-mmph!" Before she could mutter his name his lips were on hers, pressed tightly as he moved them forcefully while shutting the door behind him. He didn't know what had gotten into him, but all he wanted was her. As she began to kiss back softly, while he continued to be forceful, he took note to how much he had missed her. How much his body was craving for her and no one else, How much even this simple kiss could do to him.

Lacing her fingers through his dark traces, Sakura moaned lowly as his tongue tried to force entranced into her mouth. She smiled against his lips before opening. She couldn't deny him anything, not that she wanted to. This was Sasuke Uchiha. The boy who was mentally and physically depressed. The boy who was so cruel to the others around him. The boy who only strove for revenge. The boy who had her wrapped around his finger. The boy she loved with her whole being. The father of her child and the holder of her heart. The answer to her prayers and her dreams. He was her everything.

"You shouldn't be here." His voice was dark and cruel but his action were beginning to turn soft and careful as his lips trailed down her neck, biting softly and marking her for the second time. Sakura sighed lowly as he lifted her up and dumped her onto his bed, still keeping his mouth attached to her neck.

"Mmm.. Sasuke-kun." Sakura murmured feeling his hands run up her sides as he tried to pull the clothing from her body. She didn't object, she didn't try to stop him, all she did was lay there and absorb all of him. She smiled when he seceded and had her naked. Grinning as she watched as he pulled his own clothes off. She giggled as his gaze lingered a little too long at her chest and whimpered when she felt him thrust into her. She thanked him in her thoughts as he waited for her to adjust and she also thanked the heavens for giving her another moment with her Sasuke-kun when he continued to move.

"Your mine Sakura." Were the words he breathed out as he continued to move in and out of her. "Always mine." He murmured, gritting his teeth in pleasure. Sakura smiled as she laced her arms around the boys neck and pulled his head down to her chest, where he rested it there, listening to her heart beats. Sakura moaned lowly and grasped as her body began to shake from the feel of him.

"Always yours. Don't ever doubt it Sasuke Uchiha." She mumbled back, trying to stifle the moans and whimpers that were forcing there way from her throat. The Uchiha smiled a real smile at her words despite himself. She couldn't see it anyways. His face was buried in her chest and the chances of her catching it were low. He needed her, always had and always would. He knew it, and she knew it. They just never spoke of it.

* * *

"I won't come back." His low whisper broke the comforting silence as the green orbed girl shifted slightly at his words. Her head rested on his chest as it was her turn to listen to his heart beat and her hands settled softly on his bare chest that rippled slightly every once and a while. His arm was draped around her loosely, letting her in for the small moment they had together.

"I know." She mumbled back, cuddling further into him. She knew he wouldn't come back. She knew that very well. He was mind set and she couldn't do anything about it. Even if she hurt, even if Naruto hurt, no matter what he wouldn't return. Tears began to gather in her eyes. She wished he would.

"Hn." Was his reply as he sighed lowly. He had to get her out of here. Even though he didn't want her to leave and wanted to be able to talk to her daily, hear her voice daily, see her smile daily and of course ravish her daily, this wasn't the place for her. She didn't belong here like he did. She was too sweet and gentle. She needed to be with Naruto and the others that would allow her to be that way.

"You'll come back someday though, right?" Sakura asked, her voice full of hope as she lifted her head up to stare at him. Onyx met emerald and he shrugged.

"Maybe." He mumbled, taking his hand and pushing down on the pink haired girls head lightly until it was back against his chest. He knew he'd probably come back someday but what he had in mind wasn't what she was asking. If he did come back it would only be for her. He'd come to take her away with him. He probably wouldn't go back and stay, not after everything he had done and his past being left there to haunt him if he ever returned. He needed to start fresh when everything was done and the only thing he would take with him would be her.

"I wish you would just lie to me and say yes." She murmured out sadly as her fingers began to trace patterns on his chest. She loved him so much. Bending her head down a bit more she laid a kiss on his bare chest, then another and another. Sasuke smirked as Sakura continued to assault his chest.

"What does it matter if I come back or not." He mumbled, flipping them over so he was hovering over her small naked form. Sakura frowned at his words as he began to attack her chest area with his mouth as she did to him. "I won't leave you." He mumbled before he could stop himself. Sakura whimpered as his teeth bit down on her breast. His words sank in and she smiled. He wouldn't leave her.

"Sasuke-kun!" She whined as she noticed his teasing licks and nips. Thrusting her head to the side she sighed when he finally filled her up and gave her the best feeling she had ever felt in a long time.

* * *

"Oh no! Little teme's an orphan!" Naruto cried sadly as tears ran down his face as he yanked the little crying boy out of Ino's hold and squished his cheek to his. There tears mixed.

"Ryu's not an orphan Naruto." Kakashi sighed. "We'll get Sakura back." He informed his blond haired student, looking pitifully at the little Uchiha who was crying for his mother. "Ino, what exactly happened?" The sensei asked, looking towards the blond haired girl who was upset. She glanced at him with sad eyes before looking back at the child nestled in Naruto's arms.

"We were standing guard and these men came out. I don't know who they were or what they wanted but one of them said Ryu looked familiar and then when he went to try and take him Sakura reached out and he grabbed her instead and whispered something to her and then they were gone." Ino told them, all eyes on her. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the little boy.

"You don't think this had something to do with Sasuke, do you Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked suspiciously. It wouldn't be surprising since Ino said that he had said Ryu looked familiar. That either meant the man had seen Ryu before, which was really unlikely seeing that the boy hardly got out of his house, or they knew Sasuke and could see the resemblance.

"I think so." The silver haired man sighed, scratching the back of his head. This was going to be way more trouble then he thought it would be. This was why they never allowed kids on missions.

* * *

"C'mon Sakura, get up." Sasuke ordered, pushing on the sleeping girls shoulder lightly. She had been with him for too long. He didn't want Orochimaru to find out. If he did things could end badly for Sakura. He needed to get her out and fast.

The unconscious girl only murmured his name out and cuddled closer to him, burying her face into his warm shoulder. Sighing, Sasuke patted her hip lightly before pulling himself out of bed. He didn't blame her for being tired. After all she was the one who had to put up with his hormonal body for the last few hours. He didn't know someone could continue on for so long. He was kind of tired himself.

"Sasuke-kun! Lay back down!" She whined, grabbing his arm and pulling him back, missing his warmth already. Groaning to himself the Uchiha pulled away.

"Sakura get up. I have to get you out." He told her, a little annoyed at her persistence. An emerald orb poked out from underneath its lid as the other remained shut. Sakura frowned up at the Uchiha and shook her head.

"I'm not going." She mumbled childishly, turning over to her other side and giving her lover her back. Sasuke stared at her dumb founded but then glared.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Get up, Sakura!"

"No!" She hissed back, turning her body so she could glare at him. "I love you and I'm not leaving you here by yourself. They are destroying Sasuke-kun!" She screamed at him, before cuddling back under the blankets. The Uchiha grumbled angrily as he stood from the bed and made his way over to the dresser on the other side of the room. She was leaving whether she liked it or not. He wouldn't allow her to stay and be destroyed with him.

Pulling out a blue shirt with the Uchiha sign on the back and a pair of really short white girl shorts that had been there when he had arrived he threw them onto the bed next to the pink haired girl, who cracked an eye open to look at what had hit the mattress. "Put those on." He ordered while dressing himself in a back shirt that mirrored the one he had given Sakura and a pair of jean pants.

"What part of I'm not going don't you understand!" She yelled angrily while pushing the clothes off the bed. She couldn't leave him! She wouldn't! He needed her and she wasn't going to let him become more lost then he already was. She would save him if it was the last thing she did.

"All of it." He mumbled out in aggravation as he snatched the clothes off the ground and yanked the covers off Sakura. She squealed as the warmth left her bare body and started to thrash around as the Uchiha grabbed for her and pulled her onto his lap. Glaring at him, Sakura turned her head away angrily before leaning against him. She stopped protesting after a moment and let him place the shirt over her, then continued to fight back when he went to dress her in the shorts.

"I'm not going!" She squealed, kicking her legs out of the shorts as the Uchiha angrily tried to force her into them. This was getting pathetic! He wasn't going to give into her! She was not staying and that was final!

"Sakura Uchiha! Stop it!" He hissed. Sakura stopped squirming as she looked at him with wide eyes, her body paralyzed. Sasuke took the opportunity to slide the shorts onto her body and begin to fasten them.

"W-What did you call me?" She asked lowly, her cheeks turning pink and her frown stretching into a smile. He had called her Sakura Uchiha! Sasuke Uchiha attached his name to hers! She couldn't be happier!

"Nothing." He grumbled out embarrassingly as he noticed he had slipped again. How had he allowed that to come out? He had thought it would fit her, carrying his name and all but never did he think he would actually call her it to her face. What was wrong with him!

"Oh no!" She giggled, moving one of her legs to the other side of his hips as she stratled his lap. "You called me Sakura _Uchiha!_" She squealed happily, throwing her arms loosely around his neck. Sasuke just stared at her. "You know, as in your last name." She continued, giggling again before kissing him softly on the lips. "U-c-h-i-h-a. Attached to the end of _My _name." She mused. Sasuke only smirked. "You called me Sakura-"

"Uchiha. I get it." He interrupted her, watching her eyes gleam with happiness. At least he had gotten her dressed. He didn't expect just a small slip of the tongue to be such an advantage on his end. "Sakura..." He murmured, closing his eyes. "Uchiha." He finished, leaning his forehead against hers. It surely was a perfect name. "Someday." He mumbled to her, causing her to giggle and nod slightly against him.

"I really have to get you out of here though." He mumbled, pulling his head away from her to only meet with a frown.

"What part of I'm not going don-" He cut her off with his lips as he kissed her softly.

"Your going because you love me enough to go." He told her sternly, watching her look shocked at him for a moment but then sighed and nodded as she looked down at her hands. He frowned before pulling them both to there feet and beginning to walk her out of the room. Sakura stopped him with a small tug.

"I'll go willingly... if you take me all the way to Naruto and Kakashi-sensei."

"I-"

"I have something to show you. You don't have to show yourself, hide a few yards away and I'll bring it to you." She continued, seriousness written on her face. She could see the alarmed look on her lovers face and so she assured him. "I know that if we force you back you'll leave again, Sasuke-kun. I won't let them know your there and I won't let them try to take you back. I know you'll come back on your own someday." She told him, frowning down at her feet sadly. She knew he probably would say no but she had to try. He had a right to see Ryu.

Sasuke hesitated as he looked at his ex-teammate. "Fine." He gave in, watching as her head shot up and a look of shock overtook her features. Did she really think he would say no? Sasuke smirked at the thought. "Let's go." And she nodded.

* * *

"I love you! You love Sakura! And now we're not a very happy family! With a lost mother and a bastard of a dad gone too, you must say you love me too!" The blond ninja sang sadly to the child who was literally screaming his little head off. Shikamaru and Chouji looked at the boy with sorry filled eyes. Pore thing lost his mom _and _had to deal with Naruto's off tune singing.

"Naruto! Stop filling Ryu's head with lies! Give me him!" Ino scolded reaching for the boy. Naruto glared and pulled the sobbing child away from her.

"No! I'm the God father so it's my job not to let little teme become an orphan!"

"He's not an orphan! Kakashi said he was going to find Sakura!"

"What if he doesn't?" Naruto yelled back, patting the Uchiha's back softly while hushing him. Ino gritted her teeth before turning away from the blue eyed male.

"Idiot, he will." She mumbled, not so sure of her own words. Frowning lowly as she looked at the ground, she shrugged. He had to find her right? He couldn't not find her? Looking back at Ryu Ino sighed. "Sing him something else." She told Naruto, watching him nod and grin down at the child.

"Twinkle twinkle cups of roman. How I wonder what you taste like. Up above on your pedestal so high. Like a savor in the sky. Twinkle twinkle little roman. How I wonder why I love you more then pie."

"You idiot! That's not how the song goes!" Ino screeched, causing Naruto to frown at her.

"Yes it is! Look it up!"

"You look it up! You're totally off! It's twinkle twinkle little _star._"

"Don't lie to little teme!" Naruto screeched, placing his hands over the child's ears in horror. Ino gritted her teeth and was about to yell at him again until the leaves on there right started to move slightly.

"I can't figure out where they took her." Kakashi informed, his voice low and frightened as he stepped out of the woods. Everyone became quiet besides Ryu who was still sniffling and whining.

"But Kakashi-sensei...what could have happened to her?" Naruto asked, scared as he held his two best friends child tighter. First Sasuke and now Sakura? Why was the world so cruel to him and the two missing ninja's best friends?

"I don't know, Naruto. I just hope she can take care of herself." He murmured back, closing his eyes and looking away. Everyone was quiet as sadness and pain overtook them all. They had lost her.

"Mommy!" Ryu's small voice squealed out happily as his little hands reached for what was behind Naruto. Everyone stiffened before they turned to see a smiling pink haired girl standing there, one hand against a tree as she giggled at her son.

"Sakura!" Naruto and Ino yelled in sequence as they both scurried over to her. Chouji, Shikamaru and Kakashi still in shock. "I knew you were okay! I told them all not to worry but they still continued to scare little teme!" Naruto cried as he wrapped his free arm that wasn't carrying Ryu around Sakura and let his tears soak her shoulder.

"You idiot! You were the one singing negative songs to Ryu!" Ino cried, hugging her best friend tightly as well. Sakura giggled at the two of the before kissing her sons cheek. Ryu squealed and reached for her, tugging on a strand of pink hair he managed to get a hold of.

"Sakura, it's nice that you decided to join us. You really had us worried." Kakashi sighed while rubbing the back of his head as he took in his students. It was only when he really looked at Sakura did he notice what she was wearing. As she shifted to the side a bit, he made out the Uchiha fan on the back of her shirt and his eyes narrowed. So this had had something to do with Sasuke.

"Um.. Kakashi-sensei. I think I dropped something on my way here, can you wait a moment so I can go find it?" The pink haired girl asked, rubbing the back of her head as she giggled nervously. Kakashi raised an eyebrow as his student took her son from Naruto and waited for his reply.

"Sure." He said then turned to the two boys that sat calmly on a rock, waiting to leave. "Shikamaru why don't you go help Saku-"

"N-no! It's okay! I can go by myself! It was my clumsiness after all. He he." She giggled slightly, a nervous look on her face. Kakashi took notice to her strange behavior right away.

"But, Sakura! We just got you back! You shouldn't go out there by yourself!" Naruto insisted, getting ready to start the search but Sakura grabbed his arm and looked back at her teacher, her eyes begging.

"_Please." _She asked lowly, looking her sensei in the eyes. Kakashi noticed the look and smiled under his mask. This had everything to do with Sasuke. He could tell just by the way she insisted on taking Ryu before she went to look and how she wanted no one to fallow her. She was going to introduce Sasuke to his son and Kakashi saw nothing wrong with that.

"Don't go too far. If anything happens, you yell for us Sakura." Kakashi told her sternly, Sakura nodded knowing that her sensei knew exactly what was going on.

"I will."

* * *

Sasuke leaned against a tree with a smirk on his face as he waited for Sakura to come show him whatever it is that was so important. He could make out a few things Naruto would say once in a while since he was so loud and some of it was so stupid it amused the Uchiha. Glancing to his left when he heard the soft steps of someone coming closer, he waited for Sakura to come out and when she did, he stiffened.

Sakura smiled when she saw Sasuke's eyes widen and his mouth hang open a bit at the sight of her and Ryu coming closer. She watched as he pushed his body off the tree and stood there, waiting for her to come closer. She had taken notice to the way Ryu had noticed his father right away. The hold on her pink traces that he was playing with had loosened and his hand on her shoulder had as well.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. The little body nestled in Sakura's arms looked just like..._him._ How was that possible? He took note to how his huge onyx orbs stared back into his and the way his black traces framed his face just like his did. The babies hair didn't stand up as far as his did in the back because he had less hair but it was almost there. He was dressed simple in his little red shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back, in the middle of a white circle. His pants were white and on each side two huge pockets lined from top to bottom. His shoes were just a pair of clean white sneakers. Sasuke smirked. It didn't look like the child got to walk on his own very often.

"Sasuke-kun, this is Ryu." Sakura informed the boy she loved with all her heart when she had gotten closer to him. only a foot or two separating them. Sasuke looked at her and then to the little boy, who looked amazed by him. Sasuke was about to retort, but then a small hand reached out and grabbed onto the older Uchiha's dark bangs, pulling on them slightly. Sakura giggled. "He likes you." Sasuke looked at her in amazement but then back down to the baby.

"Is he-" Sasuke began but stopped while his eyes trailed across Ryu's face. Sakura nodded.

"The next Uchiha Heir. In other words a mini Sasuke-kun." Sakura mumbled happily. Sasuke looked at her with a smirk. "You can hold him." She continued, pushing the child out towards the older Uchiha. Sasuke hesitated, but pulled the child out of Sakura's arms and settled him in his own. He was so small and cute. A real smile made its way on the older mans face as he looked at the boy.

"He's mine?" Sasuke asked, not looking up at the emerald orbed girl. Sakura smiled at Sasuke's smile and nodded.

"Yea." She whispered.

Ryu tugged on his bangs a little and then grinned up at him. "Daddy." He said while squealing causing Sasuke's eyes to gleam and Sakura to giggle. She had never seen Sasuke so happy before. It was as though he was a whole different person at the moment.

"Everyone adores him. I mean who wouldn't though? He's a mini you." Sakura informed him, reaching out and running her fingers through Ryu's locks softly, watching as his eyes closed and he sighed. "He likes it when you play with his hair. I think that's why he tries to play with everyone else's." She continued to tell Sasuke. Said Uchiha smirked and placed his own fingers into the little boys hair and began to brush through it softly as Sakura had done. He watched as Ryu rested his head onto his fathers shoulder and smiled lightly.

Sasuke sighed. "I wish I could come back Sakura but I-"

"Shh.. I understand." She whispered out to the troubled male, smiling sadly at him as she tip toed up and kissed him softly on the lips. Sasuke pressed into the kiss, making it last a bit longer and linger longer as well. "He'll always be here. I'll keep him safe and make sure he has the best. You come back when your ready and he'll be waiting for you." She murmured, her forehead resting against his as they looked at each other.

"Will you?" He asked. Scanning her face. "I mean will you be waiting for me too?"

and to this she replied. "Always Yours."

"Always mine." He murmured back, closing his eyes in contentment. The two people that mattered most close to him for the moment being. They would wait for him and he'd come back someday, but only for them.

* * *

Sighing softly as she walked through the door, Mrs. Haruno smiled sadly while shaking her head. She couldn't wait for her daughter to come home so she could apologize for everything she had said. She would never take Ryu away from her without her permission and her love for bother of them was extremely deep.

Walking towards the kitchen her green orbs caught eye of a picture frame that was sitting on the coffee table. Smiling lightly she made her way over to her daughters picture of team seven before she picked it up and shook her head again as her eyes met with the onyx eyes of her daughters lover.

"You know, Sasuke Uchiha, your not as bad as I thought you were after all."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Sasuke the red eyed bastard. Had a very prissy attitude. and if you ever encountered it, you would even say it sucked, dude! All of the other ninja used to laugh and call him names. Not that they lived much longer. For he beat them at his very own game. Then one stormy Christmas eve the holy roman came to say, Sasuke with your red eyes so bright, won't you stop killing all my ninja's tonight! Then all-"

"Naruto! What are you singing to my child!"

"I'm telling him about his daddy!"

"You idiot! That's not even how the song goes!"

"Don't lie to little teme Sakura! What kind of mother are you!"

**Okay, so I had a lot of fun writing this! :D even though my bad since in song humor is totally cheesy I must say that was my favorite part to write lol. **

**FOR ALL MY SAYURI FANS (if there are any haha): If you noticed I did tell about how Sayuri got her future telling powers and stuff in here. I just wanted to let you all know just in case you didn't get it. =] And if you haven't figured it out, Sakura's mom was the girl Sasuke had saved in the beginning! haha I thought it would be a cute twist. :) I really hope you all did enjoy this.. I worked really hard! haha**


End file.
